


Divide

by whoisalfy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I just wanted to make a badass, Multi, Reader-Insert, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisalfy/pseuds/whoisalfy





	

“Climb faster, princess. They’re gaining on us.”

You rolled your eyes and continued to climb the ladder. Bucky was right behind you, practically pushing you up as gunshots rang out deeper in the sewers. As you reached the top of the ladder, you shoved at the manhole cover with your shoulder, taking a moment to get it out of the way before you pulled yourself out onto the street. You moved aside, out of Bucky’s way, and scanned the area for a place to hide.

“Over there,” Bucky pointed with one hand as he moved the manhole cover back into place. You turned your head to see a big illuminated sign with a woman lying on her back kicking her legs in the air. Beneath it in lit up cursive letters was “horny girls” and “Big Kurt’s Lounge.”

You opened your mouth to protest but a gunshot from below quickly changed your mind. Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you hurriedly towards the strip club. “Let’s go. We need to lay low for a while so you’d better get comfortable in there.”

“I guess I don’t have to say the same to you,” you retorted, trying to keep up pace with your partner.

“Like anyone will come near us smelling like this.”

“That’s on you, man. At least I brought a change of clothes,” you rolled your eyes, already reaching for the zipper of your stealth jacket.

“Yeah, well.” You couldn’t help but smile knowing that Bucky was reaching for a comeback that he couldn’t find.

The two of you slowed to a walk as you approached the strip club. Bucky nodded to the bouncer and pulled you through the door. The loud music filled your ears as the light of the streetlights and signs outside melted into club lights. You felt yourself being pulled to the side all of a sudden and nearly stumbled into Bucky. He pushed through the bathroom door and drug you in behind him, quickly turning around to lock it.

You shook your arm free and began pulling off your dirty jacket. You glanced in the mirror and frowned. Your face was dirty and your hair was falling from its tight ponytail.

“Damn it. This lock is jammed,” Bucky huffed.

“Then I guess we’d better change fast,” you winked to him and tossed him your jacket. He began pulling off his own stealth jacket as you tugged at your leather pants. Beneath your stealth clothes you wore a pair of black athletic shorts and a deep purple tank top. You took Bucky’s backpack and pulled out your beanie, cell phone and extra shorts then turned back to the mirror.

Bucky was likewise wearing a tank top beneath his mission clothes, but he hadn’t thought ahead enough to bring backup pants or shorts. He was dirty from the waist down, but it wasn’t noticeable beyond the smell. In the mirror you could see him frowning down at his pants, acknowledging the sewer stench.

“I brought some perfume if you want to try and cover that smell,” you said plainly, pulling on your backup shorts and then turning back to the mirror. You pulled your hair down and ran through it with your fingers, trying to brush it out. It fell down in light waves around your shoulders and you could see a few bits of dirt and debris stuck in the ends.

Bucky shrugged in defeat and rummaged for your perfume. “Why do you bring so much shit on these missions?”

“Because you specifically say every time that we might have to blend in with citizens. A stealth suit covered in dirt and sewage isn’t exactly blending in,” you replied, rubbing dirt off your face carefully.

Just as Bucky was about to respond, there was a bang against the door. You both looked to each other with wide eyes before hurriedly pulling everything into one of the two stalls. The two of you scrunched into the stall together and you pulled out your handgun, ready to defend yourself if it was danger at the door. You locked the stall door and crouched over the toilet, carefully balancing yourself so you didn’t fall in. Bucky stood awkwardly, pressed against the stall door with his backpack in his hands.

Another bang at the door caused you both to jump. The bathroom door swung open and you both froze, barely breathing. Suddenly moans and the sounds of loud, sloppy kissing filled the bathroom. You let out a faint sigh and dropped your shoulders. Pulling your beanie onto your head, tapped Bucky on the shoulder. He turned around and you whispered in his ear, “they go in the next stall and we’ll get out of here.” He nodded and you both waited.

The two other people in the bathroom bumped into the walls and the sink, haphazardly trying to get into the stall. You listened for the click of the lock, but they sure were taking their time.

“Come on, hun, we gotta do this in private,” a female voice rang in the bathroom. The couple finally moved into the stall and you heard the click. Bucky carefully flipped the lock and you both slid out of the cramped stall quietly. You pushed through the bathroom door with Bucky on your heels and as soon as you were both in the club lobby you sighed in relief.

“I feel dirty now,” Bucky commented, zipping his backpack closed.

“You’ll be fine, big guy,” you laughed, patting his shoulder. “Now we just have to lay low in here until we know we’re in the clear.”

You both walked down the small hallway and into the club. You looked to the right and saw a curtained door frame with a sign that said “private rooms.” To the left was a bar and straight ahead was a stage with three poles. There was a topless woman working the center pole and a few more scantily clad women working the floor. There were two or three booth areas with curtains in front of them off to the side of the stage and Bucky seemed to be interested. He made a beeline to the middle booth and you followed cautiously.

As you moved through the small groups of men crowded around tables and the stage, you felt very self-conscious. You wished you had on something other than a tank top and short shorts.

You were halfway across the floor when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You were spun around and met with the drunken breath of a man in a suit. He was looking you up and down, his group of friends smiling behind him, and you gave a disgusted look that none of them seemed to notice.

“Hey sweetheart. Go change into something a little more fun and I might let you give me a private dance,” he spit out, slurring a few words. You scoffed and could feel your face getting hot, but you barely had time to respond before you saw the man’s gaze move to something behind you.

“Hey asshole. Change into something more fun and I might let you live after I beat the shit out of you.”

You started to turn so you could see behind you. “Buck, we don’t need-”

“Stay out of this, sweetcheeks,” the drunk man interjected. You clenched your jaw and shut your eyes for a second, trying to hold in the aggravation.

“If you aren’t careful, I’ll let her beat the shit out of you. And you wouldn’t be surviving that,” Bucky threatened, stepping closer to the man.

“Yeah, I’m real scared. Look, sweetheart, just show daddy what you got and maybe I’ll let you take me home lat-”

Your fist met with the man’s temple and he hit the floor with a satisfying thud. Cracking your knuckles, you looked at the group of men that had been watching. “If your friend wakes up, tell him I said to fuck off.” And with that, you made your way over to the booth area, ignoring everyone around you.


End file.
